


I'll Take Hot

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts, Troubled Tribbles kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants to be cool, but settles for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Hot

Sean slowly traced a soft circle around the Elvish 'nine' inked on Elijah's abdomen, then bent and brushed his lips across the satin smooth skin. He heard Elijah's soft chuckle and felt fingers carding through his hair.

"You enjoying yourself?" 

"My god, yes. How can you even ask?"

He glanced up to see Elijah smile and shrug. "Because I like hearing it," he offered. "Why else?"

Sean didn't answer. Instead he began to slowly kiss his way up Elijah's body letting his fingers wander over the curve of Elijah's hip. He stopped for a moment to kiss and lick his nipples, then moved to his throat. As his lips moved higher he molded his body to his lover's, lost in mindless bliss as he felt Elijah's smooth skin beneath him.

"Jesus," he whispered. "There are just no words for how much I love making love with you."

"And yet you manage to find some," Elijah teased, his arms locked around Sean's neck.

"Can you actually SEE me blushing when you say stuff like that?" Sean asked with a quick grin.

"No. But I can feel it," Elijah replied with a giggle. "Why blush? My god, after 15 years one would think you'd be over it."

Sean propped his elbows on either side of Elijah's head and gazed down at him, their lips mere inches apart. "Over what? Over YOU? Hardly."

"Over blushing over things I say."

Sean shrugged, then 'Eskimo-kissed Elijah's nose with his own. "Never really be over that I don't think. I'm still trying to impress you with how cool I am and you nail me every time."

"Ummm, babes? That ship pretty much sailed even before we left Wellington. You ARE _hot_ though."

Sean smiled and bent to kiss him. "I'll take hot over cool any day."


End file.
